


Always In My Heart

by flowercrownmikey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always in my heart tweet, Death, M/M, Suicide, honestly you might cry, i cried, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, sad fic, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I usually know what to put in summaries but for this I have no idea. </p><p>A sad one shot about Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this...

Harry looked around his empty London flat, his favorite one; the one he used to privately share with Louis when they didn't have the press breathing down their necks for their whereabouts. Harry looked at all their stuff, boxed up around his made up bed with a blank expression. He didn't have any more tears left now, he'd been crying none stop for the last three days and he was just drained now.

It had been a drunk driver, of all things. Louis hadn't even seen it coming, too busy sucking on his cigarette and being photographed with his fake girlfriend. Nobody had the time to pull him back onto the street before the car was already speeding straight for him. Louis was announced dead on impact and the photographs that had been taken were immediately contracted not to be published. Harry had seen them though, all of the boys had. Louis only had time to glance before he was down. Harry's tears blurred him from seeing anything else and that was probably a good thing.

Harry lay down on the bed that they shared, the sheets messy and dirty from Harry's constant use of them for the last three days. Harry hadn't left the bed, his phone had been turned off and his doors had stayed locked, no matter who knocked on them. He wanted Louis to be the last person that he saw.

For the first time in three days, Harry glanced to the bedside table. He slept on Louis' side now. On it, lay sunglasses, Louis' forever tangled earphones, Harry's phone and a full bottle of pills that helped Louis sleep on the bad days. Harry reached for the bottle, curling his fingers around the cold plastic and pulling it towards him, popping open the lid with his thumb. He tipped all of the pills out of the pillow next to him, the pillow that was almost still brand new. Harry would always use Louis' chest as his pillow. Harry stroked over the pillows with a hollow expression, feeling the texture of the small round killers. He sighed quietly, the sound echoing through the quiet room. The fans deserved an explanation first.

He reached for his phone, the metal cold but not disturbing him in any way. He turned it on, the light making him wince slightly as the phone began booting up. 38%. Harry didn't need a lot of battery anyway. This wouldn't take too long. Harry just needed to let their fans- their family even, know the truth. His phone blew up with notifications as soon as Harry touched the blue twitter icon, messages and social media notifications coming through. Harry ignored them all, waiting for his timeline to load. Of course the first tweet to show up was Liam's. Liam was the only one brave enough to do anything. The tweet was from two days ago, already hundreds and thousands of retweets. Harry skimmed over it.

**_@Real_Liam_Payne:_ ** _He meant everything to us. I'm sure you understand that we need to mourn and won't be around right now. I love you Louis. I miss you._

Harry pressed the button to create a tweet, taking a deep breath. He needed to do this for the fans. He needed to let them know everything before their story was lost in a pile of devastating events and heartbroken band members and fans. Harry began to type.

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I hope you're all handling this better than I am._

Harry's twitter crashed at the amount of retweets and mentions he began to get. He patiently waited for twitter to load again, beginning to type out a new tweet.

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I want you all to know the truth. You deserve that. You've been there since the beginning and Louis and I cannot thank you enough._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Louis and I didn't meet at X Factor. We met at battle of the bands. I was 14 and annoyingly bratty. Louis was 16 and shyer than anything._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _The oops and hi came from that, I ran into him, made him fall and he brushed it off shyly, greeting me._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I recognized him straight away at X Factor, in the bathroom, of course. He asked for a picture with me, telling me I'd be famous one day._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _We quickly became attached. Best friends. Clicked instantly. I look back and all I can see is two clueless boys extensively flirting._

Harry's lip turned upwards as he saw some of the replies to that one. He continued, not wanting to lose his train of thought.

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Our first kiss was on my behalf. February 14th, 2011._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I was always the flamboyant one of the band. The gay one. The one everyone suspects because of how I dress and act._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Louis didn't want to be that. Louis didn't want to be gay, really._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _We fought it for a month and a half. That was all we could manage. Pitiful, really. Louis' insecurities made the relationship so innocent. So pure._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _We kept it a secret for a solid seven months from everyone but the boys and my mum. Louis didn't want his parents to know_ _then._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Kids fall in love far too easily. By March I was a goner. I would've walked to hell and back for him._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Louis fought it so hard that it almost tore him apart._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I gave Louis my virginity on my 17th birthday. This was also the day that everything we'd built up fell apart._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _You've all heard the management stories, seen a few clips of Louis and I being unable to be near each other. Nothing got past you._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _it was so difficult, trying to be together but having to hide it. Constant paranoia._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _the closer we got the more they tried to tear us apart. It was a constant strain on us but everyday I fell more for him._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Louis Tomlinson was my 'the one.'_

Harry's phone blew up again and the thought of that made him smile. Louis deserved attention. Louis' death deserved attention. He hopes the driver  rots in jail.

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _we constantly argued, we had fights, we broke up, we made mistakes but we were so in love._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _so, so in love._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _Louis was never confident, always shy and withdrawn and fame took advantage of that. The cameras only made Louis worse._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm so heartbroken. It hurts so much._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I love him more than I can explain. He's my second half. I look at something and all I see is him, staring back at me._

Harry could feel tears he didn't know he had in him rolling down his cheeks.

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I can't be Harry Styles without him. I don't want to be anything without him. Louis was my focus for more than 5 years._

Harry could see the fans getting worried. He was taking this too far now. He just needed to tell them their story. Everyone needed to know about his love for Louis.

**@** **_Harry_Styles:_ ** _I'm getting off topic. I just wanted you to know the real truth. Louis and I lived a lie but I wouldn't have changed any second with him._

**_@Harry_Styles:_ ** _I love you, boo. You're my world. My everything. The one._

Harry wiped his eyes, sniffling and dropping his head onto the pillow. "Fuck, I love you." Harry sobbed. He clenched his hands into the bedsheets, fingers grazing over a few of the pills. Harry looked up, grabbing one and putting it on his tongue. He swallowed it dry and placed the next one in his mouth. Many pills later, blurry vision and shaking hands, Harry composed one more tweet.

**@** **_Harry_Styles:_ ** _Always in my heart @Louis_Tomlinson . Yours sincerely, Harry_

Harry managed to send it out before his vision blacked out.

**Two Day's Later. 11am TV and Radio news broadcast. Live.**

Liam, Niall and Zayn stood behind microphones, hollow eyes and empty expressions. Zayn, despite leaving the band a good year or so earlier, demanded to be there. They were all still brothers. A reporter gestured for them to talk and Liam cleared his throat.

"We've always done whatever we can for the fans, they have always been our main concern, and this is why we are truly sorry for this announcement. You now all know of Louis and Harry's-" Liam looked down, choking up. He could say the word. Death. "One Direction is over." Liam announced detectedly, looking back up with tears brimming his eyes, right into the camera. "We're sorry to our fans, but I'm sure you understand. We can't continue. It was hard enough without Zayn. We're a team unit. We- Niall, Zayn and I are asking for no media coverage for at least a year. We're going off the map; we need time. Harry, and Louis-" Liam shook his head, looking down. Before he stepped away from the microphone a choked sob could be heard.

"Please make sure Harry and Louis set an example for future generations. _Love is love._ We watched them struggle through everything, doing everything for each other and we watched publicity and hiding destroy them. Don't let this brush over; make this mean something. Don't let them-" Zayn  stopped but caught himself. "-die... for nothing." Zayn couldn't do anymore, moving away completely and going to comfort Liam. Niall opened his mouth, closing it again before clearing his throat.

"Please let us have our time alone." Niall said quietly, the microphone echoing his voice around the room. "We've lost two members of our unit, of ourselves. Harry and Louis were our brothers. May their story go on and their minds rest in piece." Niall was obviously the worst for wear, or at least the worst at hiding his emotions. His eyes were brimmed dark red, purple underneath from lack of sleep. He was still in sweats. "To our fans, please be there for each other. We need to stick together now more than ever. We love you."

"News just in," A reporter said softly into the microphone when Niall had finished speaking, fiddling with the ear peace in his ear. "Harry's always in my heart tweet has just reached two million retweets. It is already the most retweeted thing in the world, closely followed by Louis' same tweet."

Niall glanced at Liam and Zayn and then looked back into the camera, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you." Niall walked away from the microphone and over to Liam and Zayn. Liam immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulder, all three of them walking out of the room despite not being aloud to. Nobody stopped them.

"Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, a true love story. May the world mourn as they rest in peace."

The broadcast ended.


End file.
